Ecstatic
by peachgreentea
Summary: A Happy Reveal. That's it.


So there were a couple people on tumblr who wanted a Happy Reveal and that seemed to be something that I could do so here we are

Also, Mari curses (mostly) in desserts because it was too good to pass up

* * *

Both of the heroes had just dealt with a very long day, part of an even longer week, and were exhausted as they wrapped up that evening's patrol by just chatting, breathing, and relaxing together a little bit -without the pressures of the preceding day. As such, it really should not have been as surprising as it was that they woke up a couple hours later on a roof in a random arrondissement of their city. Yet it was.

Or maybe the surprise was that Ladybug's transformation had released at some point during their catnap and upon waking it was Marinette that had been sprawled on the roof... and on top of Chat Noir. She hadn't even noticed as they stretched out slightly stiff limbs until there was a confused whisper of her name, causing her to look down and then whip her head to her partner, eyes wide. The two just stared at each other for a long moment before Marinette yelped, jumping up to begin pacing without even looking at Chat to see how he was taking it.

"Oh _cla-foutre_! I knew Tikki was tired and that I should have gone home once we finished patrolling! But I didn't! And now you know and this is not how I expected this to go… Ugh, _sacre souffl_ _é_ , why did this have to happen _now?_ No, no, I think I can work with this, Chat what do you think of..." It was only when she started to have an idea of the next step for them did she finally look over at Chat, who had, up to this point, been uncharacteristically quiet now that she thought about it. And then she spotted him, collapsed back onto the roof, smiling deliriously up at the dark sky.

"Chat, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute. I am so happy right now I can't really feel my legs and I am going to lay here until I can again."

"Okay? Really?"

"Yup, I don't think I have been this happy in a long time… maybe ever. It's just you are Marinette and I know you and I love you and this is the best surprise or gift I could ever possibly get and - Plagg, claws in! – and we know each other and – OOF!"

All the air that was left in Adrien's lungs, which really wasn't all that much due to his excited rambling, was quickly and forcibly expelled when Marinette landed on him and wrapped him up in a bear hug. Or at least as much of a bear hug as it _could_ be while they were stretched out on the surface of a roof somewhere in Paris in the middle of the night. Breathing was a bit of a struggle as Marinette wiggled around to squeeze him closer, but he was honestly too happy to care about something that trivial. Who needed breathing when the love of your life was happy to see you?

"Well. I see what you mean. I am so extremely happy right now and I don't think I will ever not be at this point. I cannot stop smiling, like, WOW! I am so glad that it's you behind the mask because I love you so much and I have so much more respect for you because being a superhero on top of everything else that you do! I… actually. Are you doing alright– you are so busy and-"

Marinette's words ground to a halt as Adrien rolled, shifting them so that he was positioned over her (though her unwillingness to loosen her grip on him meant that there wasn't very much mobility or space at the moment) and squished her cheeks between his hands. He gave her the biggest and brightest smile she had yet to see before softly stating, "Even if I wasn't I am definitely better now. I just respect and adore you so much – do you have any idea how amazing you are? And you care so much – you care about me! I just love you a lot and this might be the best thing that has happened to me ever and you are so cute and pretty and I do not know how I am going to handle this now…"

In retaliation, Marinette flipped them and grabbed Adrien's face in return, his surprise at the movement causing him to release her cheeks. Sitting up a little more than he had been, she smiled down at him, and Adrien thought it somehow shined a little brighter. That brilliant smile was accompanied by a slight flush across her nose and cheeks when his hands settled somewhere around her hips. He felt his own face start to heat up when she leaned forward to almost-whisper, "Together. We will handle it together, just like we always do. There is no way I can pretend that I am not as happy as I am and I don't think you can either. We should probably talk about it, but, for right now I just want to lie here and hug you."

As she laid down and hugged him, his own arms wrapping around her, holding her tightly to him, he mumbled, just loud and clear enough for her to understand, "I might actually combust from happiness, and possibly embarrassment, but can we hold hands tomorrow at school? I mean o-only if you want to, but… I-I… I really would like it if we did."

Marinette giggled as she pressed her face more into her kitten's chest, cuddling him closer she responded, "Same, _chaton_ , and I would like that a lot. Alya is gonna give us so much crêpe for it but I think it will be worth it."

Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief, unconsciously allowing his fingers to drift upwards and start moving through her hair before tentatively addressing his next set of concerns, "Mari what's our relationship now… I don't know what this makes us - are we partners or lovers or like… love-partners? I know that's not a real thing but… B-but I want to be that to you. With you. I don't even know what I am saying at this point, but I don't think I could ever hide how much I love you."

The only response he got was a loud EEP before she shifted to bury her face into his neck, where he could feel the heat from her blush, which was comparable to his own that he could feel blazing trails of awkward embarrassment out to his extremities. Marinette's slightly erratic breathing steadied out after a couple minutes as he just cradled her in his arms, relishing the feeling of having her so close, for so long. He shivered when she gently breathed, "Yes," across the skin of his neck.

"Oh good… Wait. Yes to which part? Or all of it? I am too happy and confused right now and I am going to need some more clarification please, buginette."

He could only wish that this could happen every day, that this moment could last for an eternity; when she started giggling, curling in closer as it moved to laughter, "That was a yes to everything, _mon minou_ , partners in fighting crime, l-l-lovers, and yes, even love-partners. Everything, Adrien."

Adrien felt so incandescently happy at that statement, so ecstatic that he could probably power France for the next ten years on his positive feelings from this one moment alone, that he didn't even try to stop himself as he hugged her tighter, breathlessly laughing as he said, "Since you are my everything, that works out really well then."

* * *

Thank you to KitKat for reading, editing, and writing a couple lines, as usual.

((I will consider writing more if there is an interest))


End file.
